The Blue Shell
by The XPS
Summary: In which Weiss continues to demonstrate why revenge is a dish best served Cold... And Blue.


So I had this little piece for around a month, after someone claimed that I was incapable of producing anything but lood. So this is what came out. As Usual, my titles are Meme Tier at best, and that is a trend that will continued because coming up with titles is hard. Anyway, here is some Weiss playing Video Games. I actually like the concept, and probably will do it in the distant future. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

"Weiss, I said I'm sorry!"

Weiss simply huffed, putting the controller down as she turned away from her redheaded partner. Though she wasn't pouting, regardless of what Ruby thought.

Schnees don't _pout_.

"It was for the greater good!" Ruby tried as she failed to keep her grin in check at how her girlfriend was acting.

"Greater good? Ruby, I had won that race! You just wanted to hit your sister with the blue shell because she kept taunting you. "You won't do it, you won't do it." She mocked the Blonde, who was the sole cause of this.

"Hey, it's not my fault she did it. I didn't think Blake would fall off the edge of turn 12." She turned to her own partner, who was not very pleased with herself at the moment. She didn't say anything, but seeing the heiress pouting did remove that frown from her face.

"Weiss, come on. One more race? We can still win this!" She pointed at the leader-board. "For me?"

Weiss could do everything she set her mind to including playing this stupid, childish, if not very fun and addicting, game. But as soon as Ruby decided to jut her lip out and pull her puppy dog eyes on the heiress…Well, that was the end of that.

"Fine, I'll play the last race." She said, sighing as she grabbed her controller.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" She said, pressing her lips to the heiress' for every 'thank you'

"Alright, Alright." Weiss chuckled as she skipped to the final race. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

-2 Laps of Rainbow Road Later-

* * *

"Oh god, I'm so close!" Ruby jumped in her seat as she led her red Yoshi around the final corners of the track. "I'm so close! I can feel victory, and those Cookies!"

Yang had her lip out as she tried to catch her sister, but she was too far behind to get a proper draft to try and overtake her. Blake was in 10th, after being hit by everything and falling out of First despite leading the first two laps, and Weiss was sitting in her usual 4th spot as she passed the pickups.

The heiress had already accepted not sitting on the podium, when a special drop appeared in the top left corner for her.

The Blue Shell.

As Weiss went on the straight away, she bit her lip in thought. She could just hold it, and Ruby would take the win and give her the podium finish…

"I see you got a blue shell Weiss." Yang smirked as she looked straight ahead, trying to catch her sister.

Ruby's eyes turned to her as she drifted towards the next corner, her eyes begging her to not do it.

"You know…that was a pretty bad move she did in that last race…knocking you out so that she could win…" The brawler continued, trying to ease her way into her mind.

"Weiss, you know I didn't mean it." The scythe wielder apologized again, trying to concentrate on the track and glance at her girlfriend at the same time.

"She would do it again too." Yang finished her monologue.

Weiss tried her best to ignore her, but then she saw her character not too far in front. And in a hasty decision, let it fly.

Yang smirked as the heiress gave in, accepting defeat as the shell bullied her character and knocked it out.

"Weiss! What have you done!" her voice got louder with every word as the shell approached her on the straight away, exploding at the Starting lines.

Weiss managed to pass the AI character, and pass Ruby's character and taking the win for herself.

"Weiss! How could you do that?"

"Me? You did that last race! It was only fair!" She huffed.

"That was for Blake! I didn't know she would fall off of the track like that!" Ruby pouted like a child.

Weiss saw that it had clearly upset Ruby, so she went to comfort the girl. "Come on Ruby, we won at least." She pointed to the Television, seeing that both her characters, and Blake's had gotten podium.

"Yeah…."She said, still pouting.

The heiress sighed, knowing that the only way to get Ruby to stop pouting would be to make physical, intimate, contact…

* * *

-Not even 5 minutes later-

* * *

Blake and Yang were still playing, though they decided to add some sort of variation to their game, while the White Rose Pair stayed in Ruby's bed.

Ruby nuzzled into Weiss' side as she hummed in contact, not wanting to leave her side.

"This is nice." Ruby said quietly, taking in Weiss' perfume.

"Yeah, I can tell." She chuckled as she pulled Ruby up a little more, pressing her lips to the younger girls. "There, are you happy now?"

"Much, but I'm still mad about you taking that win from me." She frowned, only for it to disappear when Weiss pecked her lips again.

"Well, we can call it even. You won a match, and I won a match." She smiled.

"Um, technically their 'Races', Weiss." She corrected the older woman.

"Ruby, don't ruin the moment."

"I'm just saying…" She shrugged as she her head fall on Weiss' chest, content with hearing her heartbeat.

"Atleast your sister didn't get a podium finish." She smirked, as she saw the blonde tremble in anger after falling from the track.

"Yeah…she really sucks at Mario Kart." She giggled, kissing Weiss again.

The white haired woman hummed in agreement. Maybe that stupid game wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Was this my best work? No. Did I enjoy writing it?

Maybe.


End file.
